


Ebb & Flow

by sudipal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Camlann, Battle of Camlann AU, F/M, Freylin, Gen, Magic Revealed, Shmoopy Freylin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudipal/pseuds/sudipal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battle of Camlann AU/The Diamond of the Day AU, in which Merlin appears as his usual self instead of an old man and Arthur does not die; rather, Merlin is mortally wounded by Mordred’s sword. His only hope lies with the Lady of the Lake. But destinies are troublesome things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. But I do want him to be happy.

**Chapter 1**

Morgana stood on the cliff, watching the battle below. Soon, Mordred would find Arthur, and the young king of Camelot will meet his doom and all those who would have her perish for her use of magic will rue the day they were born. 

“You’re a fool, Morgana,” she heard a familiar yet unexpected voice say to her.

Morgana turned to face her nemesis. Merlin, with not even a scratch to hint at their previous encounter, met her gaze. They stood only several yards apart, nothing between them but the heavy air and the stench of death. “Emrys,” she frowned. “You don’t give up, do you? Well, it’s too late now; the final siege has already commenced.”

“It’s never too late, Morgana,” said Merlin. “You can still stop this.”

“And why would I want to do that?” she asked, slowing beginning to move. Merlin countered her footsteps, and they circled around each other in a twisted dance. “This is history is in the making: the Battle of Camlann, where Arthur meets his doom.”

“Just as you shall meet yours. Is this how you want your story to end?”

“We’re all just stories in the end,” she replied. They both stopped their tread simultaneously, again staring at each other in absolute stillness.

“As generations pass, they will still speak of us,” Merlin finally said. “They will tell tales of Camelot as a kingdom of peace and prosperity. They will remember King Arthur, and the vast loyalty and courage of his knights. They will even remember me. And they will remember you, Morgana. But not as the kind-hearted defender of justice whom I first met and once called friend. No, they will remember you only as the villain, the enemy of Arthur, and nothing more.”

“If I am a villain, then it is your own doing. You have been a thorn in my side for too long, Merlin.” She looked upwards to the gray sky. “Áflygennes!” A shadow fell over the land and the a white dragon appeared, a great cry emanating from its lungs. Many of the knights on both sides stopped their fighting momentarily, now preoccupied by the new threat, a wild card which would surely leave complete devastation. Merlin only became angrier.

“Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai! Weas!” The dragon stopped mid-descent, just hanging in the air. Gently, it landed in front of Merlin, hesitantly taking a few steps forward with fear in her eyes. Merlin could not help but feel pity for the poor creature, and pity for himself for letting her down. “Aithusa, I’m sorry. I was supposed to look after you. Ithi! Go from here. Find Kilgharrah and I promise you will be safe.” Aithusa let out a cry that meant obedience, and took off immediately. After the image of the white dragon faded into the sky, he turned again to Morgana. “Dragons are not weapons.”

A flash of realization, and suddenly there was bitter laughter in Morgana’s voice. “You’re a dragonlord.”

“I am the last,” Merlin admitted.

“And what other secrets have you been keeping from us, Merlin?”

“Morgana...”

“I didn’t realize how good of a liar you are,” she continued. “To infiltrate the king’s court with your magic and go unnoticed for all these years - that takes skill. But I truly do not understand you. Even with all your power, you did nothing to stop Uther and his slaughtering of our kind. Perhaps you were pretending too well?”

“And you, Morgana? What have you used your magic for except your own vanity?” He lowered his voice, but still spoke with the same passion. “Everything I have done has been in order to protect the innocent people of Camelot and to ensure that the prophesies of reuniting Albion under peace come to pass.”

“If at any time you had been caught doing so,” she said, “for all your service and loyalty, Uther’s laws would have seen you killed without a second thought, and yet you still stand by the son who continues to enforce them.”

“Arthur is not his father.”

“So you say,” she replied. “But how has he proven otherwise? You never revealed your true nature to him. Why is that?”

“He is not my enemy,” Merlin told her. “Nor should he be yours. You have let hate cloud your judgment, Morgana.”

“No, Merlin. I finally see everything all too well. I came to you for help all those years ago because I was scared and alone. You knew exactly what was happening and what I was going through, but you openly lied to me in the same breath that you told me to trust you.”

“I have always regretted-”

“Good,” she interjected, “but you can’t change what has already been done.”

“No, I can’t,” he said. “But the future always brings hope.”

“And yet it is destiny which has brought us here today.”

“Morgana...” he pleaded once more.

“This ends now, Emrys,” she stated, her eyes glaring cool and black.

“So be it.”

Among those fighting below, many eyes were now focused upward toward the witch and the warlock, the knights having realized that the tide of the battle lay solely with the two magical beings. A crowd circled around the base of the cliff with Arthur pushing his way to the foreground. Merlin and he locked eyes. The young warlock tried to silently express everything he had never found the words to say, but Arthur’s expression would not betray his own emotions.

“It’s no use, anyway, Merlin,” Morgana taunted him. “The prophesy has been foretold.”

“No,” Merlin told her. “It is but one possibility. Anything can happen here. We can still shape the future with our actions.”

“For someone who has acted out the last several years of his life based on what he has been told is his destiny, you seem to believe so little in it.”

“That’s not true,” he said. “I believe that Arthur is destined to be the Once and Future King. I believe that he will reunite Albion, and that those with magic will finally find peace. And, most importantly, I believe that I will be the one to finally defeat you.”

“We’ll see about that,” replied Morgana. “Astrice!” she shouted, a wave of magic striking towards Merlin.

He held out his hand just in time, creating a shield against the blow.

Not to be outdone, Morgana attacked again. “Swilte!” This time a dagger rose up and flew at Merlin, but he again shielded himself, and the blade dropped lifelessly to the ground.

“Astrice!” she yelled again, now with more force behind the blow. It knocked Merlin off balance, and he nearly tumbled off the edge of the cliff, but he quickly regained his stance.

With renewed determination, Merlin flung out his arms, this time on the offensive, sending a bolt of magic at Morgana.

“Shieldan!” she commanded, creating a barrier of protection. “I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion. I am not so easily destroyed.”

“But you’re forgetting that I have one great advantage over you, Morgana,” Merlin told her.

“And what is that?” she asked.

“I know that you fear me,” he answered.

Morgana’s eyes narrowed, and she made to attack Merlin once more, but his eyes turned golden, and Morgana suddenly found herself flying backwards until she was sprawled out helplessly on the ground. “I only wanted what was mine,” she gasped weakly.

“Camelot was always destined to be Arthur’s,” Merlin replied.

“I cannot believe that to be true,” she said, attempting to climb back up to her feet. “And I will not stop until one of us is deceased.”

“I know,” said Merlin.

Merlin then held his hand towards the heavens. The sky began to darken and gray clouds formed above their heads. He guided a bolt of lightning down, aiming it at Morgana in the same manner he had once destroyed Nimueh. The flash of light struck Morgana where she stood, and she let out a bone-chilling scream. He ran to her without thinking, holding her tightly in his arms. She let out a choked sob as their eyes met. Then there was silence, and Morgana was dead.

“Goodbye, Morgana.” Merlin let out a deep breath. He had blamed himself for what Morgana had become. She had once been his friend, and he could not help but mourn the loss of her even after all she had done.

“Emrys,” he heard the familiar voice penetrating his thoughts. Merlin turned around and found Mordred, who stepped forward with his sword drawn. He had sought Merlin out when he noticed the magical duel. He glanced at Morgana’s lifeless body, but made sure to focus his anger on the warlock. Merlin could feel the magic pulsating from the weapon, and knew there was no way to survive a cut from the blade. He stood up and faced the young druid.

“We’ve had such a long history, Mordred,” Merlin silently communicated. “You were so young when we first met, when you called out for me to save you. I remember how much trouble you caused, endangering so many people just by your very presence. Do you know why I was late to open the gate for you and Arthur all those years ago? It’s because I knew even then what you would grow up to become.”

“No,” he argued. “I was just a boy. My future was in your hands.”

“Before you were born,” Merlin replied, “you were destined to be Arthur’s enemy, just as I was destined to be Emrys. You called me that name before I even knew what it meant.”

“All my life, I heard stories, legends, of your greatness. That’s why I called out to you. And why I trusted you again years later to help me save Kara. But I didn’t realize that a man who would fight for love and peace could have such little mercy. You would trample over all of your devoted followers if you thought the means justified the greater end.”

“Do not tell me about the decisions and the sacrifices that I have had to make,” said Merlin, furrowing his brow in anger.

“You know,” said Mordred, “Perhaps magic does corrupt? Even yours, Emrys.”

“I pity you.” Merlin spoke those last words out loud.

Mordred lunged at Merlin, but the sorcerer was able to duck from the blow in time. Mordred swiped again and Merlin shielded himself with his magic. They fought, both equally determined. The young druid used all of his strength to push against Merlin, pure hatred pouring from his eyes, and Merlin doubted in that one moment his own ability to leave this fight unscathed. Mordred sensed that weakness and managed to force Merlin to the ground. He looked up towards Mordred, remembering the innocent boy he had once saved, and realized how cruel destiny can be. But, in the next instant, he saw Mordred’s grip slacken from his sword and his eyes glaze over, falling down. He then noticed the blood painting the dirt below the druid’s body. Merlin looked up again and saw Arthur standing before him. In the king’s hand was Excalibur, a morbid shade of red coating the tip.

“Arthur?” he said breathlessly, pushing himself back up to stand on his feet.

As though Merlin had cast a spell with that one word, Arthur’s expression turned to stone. Merlin almost wept in despair at the sight of him. And in that moment of confusion, all was lost. Mordred, with his final breath, took his sword and stabbed Merlin in the side before falling dead. Merlin looked down at the wound, touched his hand to the blood to inspect it, and fainted next to his enemy’s corpse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“Is there any hope for him, Gaius?” Arthur asked. It had been two days, and Merlin still lied in feverish unconsciousness from the wound inflicted by Mordred. Soon after Morgana had fallen, the knights of Camelot raised their swords with renewed vigor against the Saxons, many of whom fled in defeat. The Battle of Camlann was won and Camelot reigned victorious. Merlin was carried back to Camelot, where Gaius attempted to do all he could for him.

Gaius looked at Arthur with a somber gaze. “I am trying, but he was injured by a very powerful weapon.”

“There is no cure to be found in any of your books?” the king asked.

“I am afraid the only one here with the capability to cure Merlin is himself. It will take magic as old as the dragons to heal his wounds,” he explained.

“So all is lost,” said Arthur with sadness shadowing his eyes.

“Perhaps not,” Gaius told him. “Hope still lies in the ancient isle in the midst of the Lake of Avalon.”

“Avalon?”

“The island of eternal youth, and residence of the Sidhe,” Gaius told him.

“Who are they?” he inquired.

“They are cruel and vicious creatures,” the old physician warned. “Merlin has fought against them before and barely survived the encounters. You must be cautious around them.”

“So why would they help us?”

“Maybe if you give them something they desire?” Gaius suggested.

“Bargain?” Arthur responded. “For Merlin’s life?”

“You will need a token worthy of such a trade,” said Gaius.

“Gold?”

“I fear gold will not do; rather, you will need a magical element.”

“What could we possibly have?” Arthur asked, knowing the fate of anything magical discovered within the walls of Camelot.

“I think I know the very thing,” said Gaius. He retreated into Merlin’s room and reappeared a few moments later.

“A staff?” inquired Arthur with a look of doubt apparent on his face.

“A Sidhe staff,” Gaius explained. “It once belonged to Sophia.”

“She was one of the Sidhe?” Arthur asked, recalling the young woman he had briefly and uncomprehendingly become enamored with several years ago.

“Yes, Sire. Luckily, Merlin defeated both her and her father. He kept the staff safe all this time. Look, do you see this writing? ‘Abas ocus bithe duthected bithlane,’ which roughly translates as ‘To hold life and death in your hands.’”

“So we bring this back to the Sidhe along with Merlin and they’ll cure him?”

Gaius sighed. “Merlin is much too weakened to survive the journey. It is only due to his magic that he is even still with us. He’ll have to remain in Camelot so that I may do what I can to ease his suffering as we await your return.”

“So then it’s settled,” said Arthur. “Gwaine and I will set out immediately to the Lake of Avalon.” He found a servant nearby in the hallway, and said to him, “Send word to have the horses readied.”

–

Gwaine had been through a lot these past several days. First, to find out that he had been tricked by Eira, for which he and Percival rode out to search for and stop Morgana, only to discover she was already killed at Camlann. Then upon return to Camelot, he heard that Merlin, his close friend, was on the brink of death. So what if he had magic? Gwaine always knew there was something special about the kid. At first, he hovered around the physician’s chambers hoping to be of any assistance, but Gaius soon shooed him away, saying that Gwen had already insisted on helping him with taking care of Merlin, and he didn’t need so many people running about the place.

Gwaine was at a loss. So when Arthur told him they would be riding out to find a cure for Merlin, he did not need to be told twice. They traveled the quickest path to the lake. Gwaine had been there a few times while on patrol; he always felt the area to be serene and pleasant, but he never suspected it to be a source of magic. Then again, he never suspected Merlin of magic, either. When they arrived, he and Arthur both dismounted their horses; the king held the Sidhe staff in his hand, though it was all wrapped up in protective cloth.

Arthur took several steps forward so that he was right next to the shore. “I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders,” he announced. There were a few moments of absolute silence as he and Gwaine stared at the still waters. Suddenly, there was movement in the middle of the lake as ripples and waves parted to reveal the figure of a young woman with dark, flowing hair and alabaster skin emerging from deep below. She stood floating effortlessly above the water, a faint glow adding a note of wonder to her regal physique.

“I wish to speak with the Sidhe,” Arthur said, gathering up all his courage. “Are you whom I seek?”

“I am the spirit who inhabits this lake,” she answered. “You have come here on an important quest.”

“I am King Arthur of Camelot,” he introduced himself. “This is Sir Gwaine,” he said, indicating his companion. “We come to save my servant. He is dying.”

“All men die,” she told him. “It is their fate.”

“So you will not help him?” asked Gwaine, stepping forward.

“I see no reason why I must,” she replied.

“Well, what if I make it worth your while?” Arthur said, unwrapping the cloth to reveal the Sidhe staff, and secretly glad that he had taken Gaius’ advice in bringing something with which to bargain.

“Where did you get that?” she asked, betraying its personal value by the tone of her voice.

“It does not matter, only that I possess it now,” he answered. “But I might be inclined to relinquish my ownership if someone were to offer a fair trade.”

“Give the staff to me for I am now your only hope to save your servant,” she said.

“Then it is yours,” Arthur told her. “Catch.”

The Lady of the Lake caught the staff, and said, “Most people, when they see the staff’s inscription, once they read the second part, forget about the first.” She then carefully lowered the large blue crystal that adorned its top until it touched the waters beneath her. A flash of light lit up the water before returning to normal once more. She released the staff from her grip, letting it fall into the depths of the lake, and began to walk towards the shore. When the distance was halved, she suddenly doubled over as a jolt of pain coursed through her. Her body aching, she swam to the shore, and when she reached dry land, she lied down, clutching her side. She pulled her hand back, and discovered that there was blood pouring from a wound once inflicted by Arthur’s blade.

“She’s bleeding!” shouted Arthur. “Hurry, Gwaine. Fetch the bandages and ointment.”

But in the few moments which passed before Gwaine returned to her with the necessary objects, the pain had already subsided; in fact, she felt completely refreshed. When she looked down again, the blood had stopped and her body was intact. She promptly stood up and met the gazes of the two men who watched her in amazement.

“Are you all right?” Gwaine questioned, looking at her with concern.

“I’m fine now,” she responded. “Thank you.”

“Are you sure?” Arthur said. “We have a long journey ahead of us, Sidhe.”

“I never said I was one of the Sidhe,” she told him.

“But you-”

“I said that I inhabited the lake; I made no false claims.”

“You said you would help us!” Arthur all but yelled, anger boiling inside him.

“Did I?” she retorted.

Arthur drew his sword Excalibur and pointed it towards the Lady. As the sword’s one time safekeeper, she was not impressed.

“For such a powerful weapon,”she told him, “you wield it so carelessly.”

“All the more to fear me,” he replied.

“My kind have always feared you, Arthur Pendragon,” she asserted. “Camelot is no haven for creatures of magic. If I am to help you, I must be guaranteed sanctuary.”

Arthur stared at her in silence for a moment, considering her words. Finally, he told her, “If you truly do everything in your power to save my servant, then you will have it for as long as you remain in my kingdom.”

“Very well,” she said. “Bring me to Merlin.”

Arthur sheathed his sword.

–

When she died, Freya’s spirit was allowed to remain on earth in order to fulfill the promise she made to Merlin with her last breath. She did not know whom to thank for such a blessing, and it remained a mystery to her. The lake became her new home. She received news of the world from the rain drops as they joined their brethren in the lake, from the sand at the shore, from the breeze as it swept across the waves, and from the sun as it shone on the top of the waters. They told her about the adventures of Emrys and his protection of the Once and Future King. She listened with pride as she learned the triumphs of her beloved. Once, they told her that she would be able to accomplish her vow, as Emrys needed something that only she could give him. Freya delivered Excalibur to Merlin, and, with it, he was able to defeat his enemies. To see him, to speak to him, to repay his kindness – it was the happiest Freya had ever been. Afterwards, she retired back to the lake, and waited for each new story with renewed fervor.

One day, the elements came to her again, passionately relaying the events of the Battle of Camlann. They explained to Freya that Emrys needed her again, and they bestowed her with a secret knowledge that would play a vital role in saving him. So she waited, knowing that she would soon be in contact with the living and have the chance to see Merlin once more.

Arthur and his stallion took the lead, while Freya rode with Gwaine behind him.

“So do water sprites have names, then?” asked Gwaine, attempting to make conversation with the young woman who currently held on to him for support as they rode.

“Freya,” she answered.

“I’m Gwaine.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Gwaine.” She paused for a moment. “Arthur is going to a lot of trouble for his servant.”

“Merlin’s more than just a servant,” Gwaine said. “He has magic, too, you know. Have you ever heard of Emrys?”

Freya smiled, though Gwaine couldn’t see her. “Emrys is a great man,” she told him. “He is a defender of the innocent and a soldier of peace. They say he will help the Once and Future King unite the kingdoms of Albion and return magic to the land.”

“Well,” he said. “I don’t know how true that is, but his destiny is in your hands now.”

“You care about him, too?” she asked.

“Aye,” said Gwaine. “He’s my best friend.”

“I will do all I can for him,” she said. “You have my promise. Don’t be worried.”

“I don’t know why,” he responded, “but I’m compelled to believe you.”

–

They led Freya through the streets of Camelot. It looked different than she remembered. It was mid-afternoon, and she had only ever seen it at night. She glanced around, absorbing the people and the sounds and the scents, overloaded by the sensations of life that she was no longer used to. But she tried to remain strong; Merlin needed her and that was all that mattered. They would be reunited by the bonds of love, which not even death itself could break. A part of her wondered why she was so lucky now after a lifetime of misery and loneliness, but another part of her was afraid to question in case everything would be taken away again.

Arthur and Gwaine showed her immediately to the physician’s chambers. Merlin was asleep in his bed, his breathing shallow. An old man stood over him, administering some kind of tincture.

Freya recognized him as the man had who walked with Merlin the first time they ever saw each other, when she was locked in the bounty hunter’s cage. From the look he gave her, it was obvious that he knew her as well, though, gratefully, he did not mention it.

“Gaius,” said Arthur. “We’ve brought someone who will save him.”

“She better hurry,” Gaius responded.

“I must work in private,” Freya told them, not daring to go to Merlin. Not yet. “Everyone must leave the room, and no one can enter under any circumstances until I say otherwise.”

“Why?” asked Arthur.

“I do not make the rules,” said Freya.

“We can trust her,” said Gwaine, grabbing Arthur’s arm to lead him away.

“How can you know for sure?” Arthur asked him.

“Because I have to,” he replied.

“Gwaine’s right,” said Gaius.

They left, and Freya locked the door behind them. She took in a deep breath and returned to Merlin’s side. She knelt beside him and brushed his hair away from his feverish forehead, kissing him there.

There was no time to lose. She uttered the enchantment gifted to her by the elements, saying: “Thurhhaele. Ic the thurhhaele thinu licsar mid tham sundorcraeft thaere ealdan ae! Drycraeft thurhhaele thina wunda ond the geedstatholie! Buthed gwared. Hrag pob ailed. Hrag pob evnis. Boyd un thilis.” She lifted herself up and lied down on top of him, chest to chest, arm to arm, leg to leg. She put their mouths together and breathed the breath of life into him.

She got back onto her feet and observed immediately that Merlin’s breathing returned to a normal rate. She knew that he would sleep for a while still, regaining his strength as the poison left his body.

Freya allowed herself to smile, taking a moment just to watch Merlin’s sleeping figure. But she remembered that there were others who also cared about him, who were waiting anxiously to know if he would be okay.

She opened the door and met the three men again in the hallway. “He’ll live,” she told them.

Gwaine and Gaius hugged each other with joy and relief. Arthur, however, became quiet, a frown forming on his lips.

“King Arthur?” she asked, hesitantly. “You don’t seem happy by the news. Is this not what you asked for?”

They looked each other in the eye, and Freya shivered from the cold stare.

Two guards passed by. “Guards,” Arthur ordered him. “Carry Merlin in there and bring him to the dungeons.” They did as commanded.

“What?” and “Why?” were asked simultaneously by the others.

“Escort this sorceress there as well,” he added.

“No!” exclaimed Freya. “You promised.” She knew already that you could not always trust people, but she truly believed that The Once and Future King would never turn his back on Emrys; she felt so foolish and hurt, not just on her own behalf, but also Merlin’s.

“I promised you sanctuary for saving my servant,” he said. “Merlin no longer possesses that title.”

One of the guards grabbed her arm. She pulled away. “Do not touch me!” she told him angrily. She raised her chin in defiance. “I will go with you.” She turned back to Arthur. “But know this, Arthur Pendragon: enemies aren’t born, they’re made.”

“Is that a threat?” he asked her.

“No, it’s advice,” she explained.

“Take them away.”

–

In the cold and dark dungeon, Freya shed quiet tears as Merlin lied beside her, his head resting on her lap. He was still asleep. As she bent over him, a couple tears fell onto his face, and he suddenly began to stir, his eyes slowly flickering open.

“Freya?” he gasped weakly.

“Hello, Merlin,” she smiled, wiping away the wetness from her eyes.

“So I am dead,” he said.

“No,” she told him, gently stroking his cheek. “Quite the contrary. We are both alive.”

He reached his hand up to cup her face. “Am I dreaming?” he asked. “I dream of you so often, but you always disappear with the morning rays, and it seems like I lose you all over again.” He paused for a moment. “You feel real enough, though.”

“I will not leave you again,” she said. “I promise. We can have a second chance at happiness.”

Merlin began to understand. Freya was really there with him. “But... how can that be?” he asked, managing to sit up.

“Sometimes, magic can be a gift,” she replied.

Merlin leaned over and kissed her. He felt so solid against her, and Freya couldn’t help but feel safe despite the circumstances.

“Where are we?” he asked, looking around, though already knowing the answer.

“In the palace dungeon. Charged on grounds of magic.”

“Arthur-”

“Is unwilling to allow his heart to reason with his mind,” she interjected. “He is angry, and we are not safe here.” She looked away from him then, her voice becoming quieter. “I thought I could trust him, but I was wrong.”

“Perhaps if I’m able to talk to him?” said Merlin. “If I can just explain...”

“Do you think he would listen?” asked Freya.

“Maybe,” he responded. “I don’t know.” He slumped back against the wall. “Why did he have to throw us in here? After all he and I have been through together, am I really just another criminal?”

“Merlin, I’m afraid,” she confessed to him. “I don’t... I don’t want to be locked up any more.”

He looked into her eyes and held her hands in his. “Freya, I promised you once that I would protect you.” He thought for a moment, deciding. “It’s settled. We will escape together and start a new life for ourselves far away from here. As you said just before, this is our second chance.”

“But how can we?” she asked.

“Leave that to me,” Merlin told her, the plan already forming in his mind.

“Are you sure you’re willing to leave Arthur?” she asked. “Whatever decision you make, I will stand by you.”

“It is as the Diamir said,” Merlin explained. “Arthur’s Bane is himself. This is his own doing.”

“What about destiny?” Freya reminded him.

“It’s time I wrote my own.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

“What?” asked Gwaine, furiously. “We went through all the trouble of finding a way to save him just so you could execute him yourself?” He stood in the throne room, arguing with Arthur. Gwen, Gaius, and some of the other knights were there as well.

“Gwaine, tread carefully,” Arthur warned.

“I thought he was your friend?”

“He lied to me for years,” said Arthur. “My friends are only those whom I can trust. Are you still one of them?”

Suddenly, the doors opened, and two guards entered in a hurry. “Sire,” said one of them. “The prisoners have escaped.”

“How?”

“It must have been magic, Your Highness,” the guard explained. “The doors remained locked; I held the key myself. There was no noise, no commotion. They were just gone.”

“So now Merlin did not just break the law,” said Arthur. “But he is a fugitive from it.”

“Perhaps it was all Freya’s doing?” said Gwaine, ready to protect his friend from any accusation. “We don’t know that Merlin left willingly.”

“I’m afraid not, Gwaine,” responded Gaius, stepping forward. “Merlin and the girl are known to each other.”

“What?” said Arthur.

“They were once in love,” he said.

“How is it that none of us recognized her then?” asked Gwen, saddened by the knowledge that she knew so little about her friend. “What happened?”

“She was then as she is now: a fugitive. She died for her troubles. Merlin buried her at the Lake of Avalon.”

“Where we found her...” said Gwaine. “The staff! There was this blue crystal and a flash of light.”

“Precisely,” said Gaius. “I was not sure what to think of her, but I trusted she wouldn’t harm the boy.”

“And now they’re both gone,” said Arthur. He then turned to the knights who were not currently quarreling with him. “Leon, round up a search party to patrol the area.”

“Yes, Sire,” the knight responded, taking the other knights to leave with him.

“Wait!” Gwen called out, causing Leon and the others to stop and look back at her.

“Arthur,” she said, turning to her husband. “When you find him, at least give him the opportunity to explain himself. He’s not your enemy; he’s Merlin.” She recalled her late father as he was once on the run from the knights of Camelot, fearful for his life, though completely innocent.

“Gwen, please don’t you argue with me on this as well.”

“But, Arthur!”

“From henceforth,” Arthur announced. “No one shall utter Merlin’s name or even hint to his existence in my presence. Do I make myself clear? He is not my friend, nor is he any of yours. He is a sorcerer and a traitor, no matter any fond memories you may have of him. Morgana was beloved in Camelot for many years, and I need not remind anyone what became of her.”

“But Merlin defeated Morgana!” Gwaine exclaimed. “He’s saved us all!”

“Gwaine, I’ve warned you once already. I am your king.”

“And Merlin was your most loyal servant.”

“I am the one who bestowed you your knighthood; your allegiance is to me, not him. Remember what you were before me. You were nothing but a drunken peasant.”

“I was the son of a knight.” The entire room become silent with shock. “It’s funny,” Gwaine continued. “The only one I ever entrusted with that secret here was Merlin. From the look on your face, it seems as though I was right to do so.” With that said, Gwaine left in a huff of anger.

–

“Gwaine had a point before,” said Gwen. It was late, and she and Arthur were alone in their chambers now. Arthur sat by his desk, his hands resting on his chin. Gwen moved to stand in front of him.

“Pardon?” he asked.

“Why did you go through all the trouble to save Merlin only to throw him in the dungeon?”

“He’s lied to me for years, Gwen,” Arthur told her, a mixture of exhaustion and hurt apparent in his voice. “He was my friend. And he betrayed me. I was angry, still am angry. I just... I wanted an explanation.”

“I’m sure he would have given you one,”she said. “But now you’ve forced him to flee in fear of you, and you will never get your answers.”

“He’s afraid of me?” he said, a melancholy thought suddenly dawning on him. It never occurred to him how Merlin might have felt living in and serving a kingdom that despised his kind.

“Arthur,” she said. “We’ve just learned today that he is one of the most powerful sorcerers there is and easily defeated your greatest enemies, but he ran away from _you_. If it wasn’t out of fear, then what was it?”

“Do you think he was ever afraid of me before?” asked Arthur, unable to shake off the thought. “When he was hiding his magic?” Every time Merlin called Arthur a friend, perhaps it was only to remind himself not to be terrified of someone he should trust... Someone who then broke that trust the first moment he was able.

“I really don’t know, Arthur,” answered Gwen, shaking her head. “And Merlin, unfortunately, isn’t here to ask.”

“That’s true,” said Arthur. “But there is another who may speak on his behalf.”

–

Gaius sat alone in his chambers, silently worrying over the young man who was like a son to him. But his thoughts were soon disturbed as an unexpected visitor entered. “Sir Leon? I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Was it true?” asked the knight.

“Was what true?”

“That King Uther used magic to conceive his son,” he explained. Gaius suddenly recalled that the knight had been present when Arthur, in blind anger, had held a sword to Uther, demanding he confess his part in Ygraine’s death. “Did Merlin lie about Morgause to stop Arthur from killing his father?”

“I swore an oath to Uther never to reveal the reality of circumstances behind his wife’s death,” Gaius answered tactfully.

“So it is true,” he said. “All those years, I conducted myself as the king’s dutiful knight. There were times, yes, that I felt a verdict too harsh, but I ultimately believed his rule to be good and just, even as I now hold King Arthur to be a fair and merciful leader. I have loyally served them both for all these years, and it is only now that I begin to doubt. Merlin is not an enemy of Camelot. Though he has magic, I just cannot see him as a threat to any of the people that I am sworn to defend.”

“Merlin has been this kingdom’s greatest savior,” Gaius replied. “It has been his sole aim to protect Arthur since the day he arrived in Camelot. He’s sacrificed so much for all of us, and yet he was never anything but a servant except to a privileged few.”

“I wish I had known,” said Leon. “I feel ashamed.”

“Well, what’s done is done,” said Gaius, patting him gently on the shoulder. “He wouldn’t wish you to be upset.”

“Gaius, I need to speak with you,” said Arthur, suddenly entering the room and interrupting the current conversation.

“I shall let you talk privately,” said Leon, excusing himself from the physician’s chambers.

“Yes, Sire?” asked Gaius once they were both alone.

“I just need to understand,” said Arthur, pleadingly. “Magic has been outlawed in Camelot since before Merlin was born. Why would he ever come here? And why would he stay?”

“It’s a long and complicated answer,” said Gaius. “But all Merlin has ever wanted was for you to trust him and to see him for who he truly was.”

“Then he should have told me,” replied Arthur, bitterly.

“With all do respect, Sire,” Gaius responded. “When should Merlin have told you? When your father was alive? If Uther had suspected magic for even a moment, Merlin would have been beheaded in a heartbeat. Or when you witnessed the evil affects magic had on Morgana? Or when Agravaine, one of your most trusted confidantes, betrayed you? When time after time, week after week, Merlin watched as people of magic were executed? As his good friends and allies died still believing in a future of peace? Merlin is the most powerful person whoever was or will be, yet he chose to serve you because he truly believed that you are destined to become the greatest king this land will ever know. If he did not tell you of his magic, then it is because he knew you were not yet ready to hear. And it turns out that he was right.”

“Gaius...”

“Forgive me, Sire,” Gaius said, softening his tone. “I’m an old man, and I spoke out of turn.”

“No,” said Arthur. “No, you didn’t.”

“If I may tell you a story I once told Merlin?”

“Go on,” he said.

“When Uther banned magic,” Gaius began. “He also decreed that all the dragonlords be rounded up and slaughtered. As you may recall, only Balinor survived.”

“Lucky man,” Arthur interjected.

“Well,” the physician continued. “He received some help... from me.” Arthur looked at him in surprise. “Yes, I do confess that I helped a fugitive escape. But it wasn’t just me. There was a woman who also decided to stand up to Uther and she took Balinor in. But the king was relentless; he discovered where Balinor was and sent knights to the woman’s home. Balinor was forced to flee. It was only afterwards that Hunith discovered she was with child, and Merlin knew nothing of the existence of his father until you and he went to find him.”

“Why are you telling me this?” asked Arthur, angrily.

“All sons grow up to become their fathers, eventually,” said Gaius. “Merlin will never hurt you or Camelot. He has always been this kingdom’s greatest protector. I beg of you; do not chase after him. Allow him to live in peace.”

“When Balinor died,” said Arthur, slowly gathering his thoughts. “I told Merlin that the man was not worth mourning over. When my father passed, he stayed with me, waited for me. He’s always been by my side, even when lesser men would have left. He once told me... he told me that he’d saved my life more times than I could imagine.”

“That he most certainly has,” Gaius said.

“You will tell me everything, Gaius,” said Arthur. “The whole story, sparing no detail. I don’t want to be lied to any more. No more secrets ever again.”

“As you say, Sire,” Gaius replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Merlin awoke as the sun’s rays shined through the window. He stretched out his hand and realized that he was alone in the bed. Sitting up, he saw that Freya was nowhere in the small cottage. But after living nearly a year together, he knew where to find her.

He got out of bed and dressed. He then gathered some fruit, bread, and cheese into a basket and went outside. The cottage was situated deep in the woods, where he and Freya lived in peace and solitude. After nearly a ten minute walk, he came to a clearing that revealed a lake. He found Freya sitting by the shore, her bare feet submerged in the water.

“Good morning,” Merlin said to her.

She turned to him and smiled. “Good morning.”

He came to sit down beside her, laying the basket of food between them. “I thought you might like some breakfast.”

“Thank you,” she said, grabbing an apple.

“You’re up early,” he said.

“The baby was kicking,” she explained, holding her round tummy. Merlin placed his hand over hers. He smiled from ear to ear when he felt the movement.

Freya loved Merlin’s smile, and she secretly wished their child would inherit it. She leaned over to kiss him. When they pulled back, they continued to sit comfortably together, eating their breakfast and conversing.

Their peace was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise in the distance.

“What was that?” asked Merlin, standing up.

“I’ve never heard it before,” said Freya. “But it sounded large.”

Merlin helped her up, and said, “Return home. I’m going to investigate.”

“You will be careful,” she said, a command rather than a request.

“Aren’t I always?” he replied, flashing her another smile.

–

Merlin trampled through the forest. He had been on many quests with Arthur, tracking dangerous beasts and bandits, which helped train him in order to detect surrounding threats. Of course, Arthur would have called him a bumbling idiot, and said that any creature with a brain would know he was in the vicinity. But Merlin could be stealthy when he wanted to be, especially when he was not busy lugging around several pounds of hunting equipment. He was sure it was a magical creature that he was seeking out, but he was unsure of which one. If it was a wyvern, that would be easy enough to handle; as a distant cousin of the dragon, they too were forced to obey the commands of a dragonlord.

He realized that it had been a long while since he spoke to Kilgharrah. It had been dark in the clearing, and he could hear the din of the alarm bell blasting throughout the citadel.

“O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes!” Merlin called out.

Within a few moments, Kilgharrah flew down and landed in front of him and Freya.

“Greetings, Young Warlock,” the dragon said, bowing slightly. “Milady.”

“We need your help,” Merlin told him. “Arthur knows about my magic.”

“Indeed?” responded the dragon, showing interest. “And how is he bearing the news?”

“Not as I had hoped,” he said. “Freya and I are in danger. We need to get as far away from Camelot as soon as possible. We need a ride.”

“Merlin,” said Kilgharrah. “I have told you already that I am not a horse. I have also warned you that you cannot escape your destiny.”

“You would deny my request?” the dragonlord asked.

“You know that I cannot,” the dragon replied. And so Merlin and Freya made their departure from Camelot.

–

Merlin walked on deeper into the forest. He heard a twig snap, and stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he moved around a tree, his senses on hyper alert as he prepared for a possible attack.

He surged forward, and a sword swiftly found its way to his throat, threatening to pierce the skin if he made even the slightest move.

“Merlin?” asked a familiar voice, and the blade left his throat.

“Gwaine?” he said, surprised to see his old friend.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Gwaine laughed and pulled him into a deep embrace, which Merlin heartily returned. “What are you doing here?” Gwaine asked him.

“Me?” asked Merlin. “What’s a knight of Camelot doing all the way out in Nemeth?”

“King Rodor requested the aid of Camelot against a griffin that’s terrorizing their villages,” he explained.

“A griffin,” repeated Merlin, happy to at least know what he was up against.

“Yes,” said Gwaine. “So you better keep your guard up.”

“I can help you,” said Merlin. “I’ve fought a griffin before. I know exactly what to do.”

“Well then,” said the knight. “I guess I’ll finally be getting to see your magic in action. Come on, the others will be surprised to see you, and I want to see their faces.”

“The others?” asked Merlin, a jolt of worry running through him.

Gwaine seemed to understand. “Don’t worry. He’s not with us.”

“Oh,” Merlin replied, unsure how he felt about that.

They walked a few minutes together until they reached a small camp occupied by Leon and Percival.

“Hey guys,” said Gwaine. “Look what I found.”

“Merlin?” said Percival.

“Hello,” he responded.

“So this is where you ended up,” said Leon, extending his hand, which Merlin shook in greeting.

“Yeah,” said Merlin. “But I’ve got a home, you know. I’m not just wandering aimlessly through the woods.”

“What are you doing here, then?” asked Percival.

“Same as you,” he answered. “Heard a loud noise and came to see what it was.”

“Merlin says he knows how to defeat the griffin,” said Gwaine.

“Your weapons are useless against it,” Merlin explained. “Only magic will kill it.”

“You’re sure?” asked Leon.

“Positive,” he replied.

–

Merlin and the three knights of Camelot were able to pick up the trail of the griffin, leading them deeper and deeper into the woods. They soon came across a cave.

“In there,” said Leon, taking the lead.

“Wait,” said Merlin. He picked up a nearby branch from the ground and magically lit it to become a torch.

Leon nodded in approval and again proceeded into the cave.

They could hear the growls and the shrieks grow louder as they walked further. They hid behind some stalagmites as they discovered a large beast with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. It was busy devouring a carcass of some poor animal.

Leon made a motion for the others to remain quiet, then waved his hand to have them surround the beast. Slowly, the three knights circled the beast. Merlin remained behind, watching safely from a distance. “Now!” shouted Leon, and the knights brandished their swords. Percival managed to hit the beast, but the blade bounced off without a scratch. The griffin let out a deafening shriek, and flapped its wings in anger. A few stalactites crashed down around it. The creature then happened to set its sights on Leon and charged.

“Bregdan anweald gafeluc!” Merlin commanded, his eyes turning golden.

Leon struck his sword at the beast, dealing it a mortal blow. It dropped in agony and died. Leon let the surge of adrenaline pass through him, as the others came to his side in order to congratulate him. Gwaine and Percival clapped him on the back. Merlin grinned with pride.

“Thanks,” Leon told him.

“Don’t mention it,” Merlin replied. “I did the same for Lancelot once.”

“How many times have you saved our lives?” Leon asked.

“I lost track long ago.” Leon looked at him with wonder, and Merlin was suddenly embarrassed. “Come on,” he said. “I’m starved. I’ll take you all back to the cottage for a victory meal.”

–

When they reached the cottage, they saw Freya sitting outside on a nearby boulder, her petite frame showcasing her swollen belly.

“Hello,” said Merlin.

“Hello,” she responded. She looked at the three men walking with Merlin. “It’s seems we’ll be having company this evening.”

“Right,” said Merlin. “Freya, I’d like to introduce you to some old friends: Gwaine, Leon, and Percival. Guys, this is Freya.”

“Ma’am,” they all greeted her in turn.

“Welcome,” she smiled. “And it’s good to see you again, Gwaine.”

“You as well,” he replied.

“Oh right,” said Merlin, scratching the back of his head. “You two have met each other. I forgot about that.”

“That was quite an eventful day,” said Gwaine.

“I’ll say,” said Merlin. “Well, why are we all standing out here? Let’s go inside.”

“I wouldn’t advise it, actually,” Freya told him.

“Why not?” he asked.

Freya blushed and looked at him guiltily. “Take a look for yourself.”

Merlin proceeded to the cottage, followed close behind by the three knights of Camelot. He cautiously stood outside the entrance and the sturdy wooden door creaked open to reveal utter chaos. Earthenware dishes crashed into the walls, furniture floated across the room, and one enthusiastic broom sloshed puddles of water across the floor.

“Ablinnan!” commanded Merlin, his eyes turning golden, and suddenly everything crashed to the floor with a loud din. With another flash of golden eyes, the shattered dishes gathered themselves together, and, newly whole without a scratch or a crack, they flew back to their home in the cupboard. The furniture and miscellaneous cleaning supplies returned to their proper places as well. The broom leaned motionless against the back wall, and the water evaporated into the floor. The three knights watched in awe as the cottage became pristine once again.

“Sorry,” Merlin apologized, sheepishly. “I’ve been teaching Freya a few incantations... It’s an ongoing process.”

“Did you ever use your magic to do the king’s chores?” Percival asked.

“Once in a while,” Merlin shrugged. “Just to keep him wondering after he called me inept one too many times. But usually I did everything the old fashioned method. Too dangerous, you know? No way I was going to get beheaded for shining someone’s shoes.” He turned his head back outside the door and called out, “It’s safe now.”

Freya prepared lunch for her guests. The five of them gathered around the table and partook of the bread and stew, while Gwaine regaled them with a story of one of his notorious tavern brawls, leaving the entire place a mess, half the patrons injured, and with several invitations by the barmaids.

“Mind you,” interrupted Percival. “This was only last week.”

“Well,” said Gwaine, chuckling. “I need some entertainment in between fulfilling Arthur’s utterly mundane duties.”

The room quickly became silent. Until then, no one had spoken the king’s name.

Merlin cleared his throat. “What news of Gaius?” he asked. “He is well, I hope.”

“Very,” said Leon. “He’ll probably outlive us all. But he misses you.”

“I miss him, too.”

Gwaine took another sip of wine, uncomfortable with all the emotions. “Look,” he said. “Why don’t you and Freya come back to Camelot with us?”

“How can we?” asked Merlin. “It’s not safe for us there, never has been.”

“That didn’t stop you before,” said Gwaine.

“That was different. I was naïve then.” And I won’t risk anything happening to Freya or our child, he chose not to say.

“Arthur’s changed,” said Gwaine. “Or, at least, he’s still the man you always knew him to be. I think that if you come to him honestly, he will listen to you now. His initial anger is no longer there. It’s obvious that he’s missing you as well.”

“There are plenty of other servants,” replied Merlin. “George, for instance.”

“I’m not talking about a servant, Merlin,” said Gwaine. “I’m talking about a friend.”

They met each other’s gaze. Merlin didn’t know how to respond. He dreamed many times over the last year about returning to Camelot, about reuniting his friendship with Arthur, and about Arthur finally seeing the good in magic. But another part of him would always tell him that the trust was gone from both men, that what he wanted could never be. “Excuse me,” he announced, rising from the table and leaving the cottage.

He found himself by the lake. He stood in front of it, watching transfixed by the waves as they journeyed across the water.

“Merlin?” Freya said hesitantly, standing a few feet behind him.

He turned to face her. “You’ve always been there for me when I’ve needed you most. I need you now.” She closed the distance between them, and he wrapped her tightly in his arms. “What should I do, Freya?”

“Maybe this is always how events were meant to play out,” she told him. “Maybe the time for peace is now.”

“But what if it’s not?” he asked.

“And what if it is?” she replied. “Do not fear your destiny.” She turned around in his arms so that they were now both facing the lake.

“Do you really think Arthur will listen?” Merlin asked.

“I don’t know,” she said. “But I think he deserves a second chance.”

He was silent for a long moment, and the two of them just stood there as the sun shined brightly on the water. “You’re right,” he told her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After a few days of travel, they made camp again overnight and were sure to reach Camelot early the next day. Merlin opened the flap to his tent and found Freya lying asleep on the ground. He carefully lied down beside her, wrapped his arm around her, and folded his hand in hers. A moment later, Freya moved their joined hands towards her and kissed the back of Merlin’s hand.

“Go back to sleep,” Merlin whispered, nuzzling his face into her neck and placing soft kisses there.

“I can’t,” she replied, stretching out her neck to provide easier access. “I’m too busy thinking about tomorrow.”

“Me, too,” he said. “Thank you, Freya.” 

“For what?” she asked, sitting up. Merlin sat up as well.

“This can’t be easy for you,” he said. “To uproot our lives and to return to a place which brought you nothing but trouble.”

“No, Merlin,” Freya said, shaking her head. “It brought me you.” She touched his cheek tenderly. “Just as long as we’re together, that’s all that matters to me.”

“I’ve been thinking...” said Merlin. “I’ve realized that there is but one promise I never kept to you.”

“I can think of nothing?” she replied, furrowing her brow. “What was it?”

He smiled at her, cupped his hands together, and let his eyes turn golden. He then opened his hands to reveal a strawberry resting in his palms.

“A strawberry,” she said, returning his grin.

“It’s the right color and everything,” he told her, proudly.

“It’s wonderful,” she told him, taking the proffered gift. “Thank you.”

She took a bite, and let out a slight moan of satisfaction. She then held it towards Merlin, feeding him a bite of the strawberry as well. “That is pretty good,” he said after swallowing.

“It was the best strawberry I ever had,” said Freya.

Merlin smiled again. “We really should get some sleep, though.”

–

Merlin was awakened by the sound of metal clashing against metal. “Stay here,” he warned Freya. “Don’t make a sound.”

He opened the entrance of the tent and saw the three knights fighting against four bandits. Immediately, Merlin stood outside the tent, and raised up his right hand as his eyes flashed gold. Suddenly, the bandits flew up from where they were fighting and were flung around in all different directions. Three were knocked unconscious, but the remaining bandit ran away in fear.

The knights turned to Merlin in surprise. “Now you’re just showing off,” said Gwaine.

Merlin only shrugged.

–

They reached Camelot shortly after dawn. Merlin took in a deep breath as his nerves got the better of him. He had done so much and made so many sacrifices to protect this kingdom, which has only scorned people of his kind. The first time he arrived in Camelot, a man was being executed for the use of magic. That should have been his warning to leave and never turn back, but something indescribable pulled him onward. He now understood that the path which had led him here was destiny, and that there had never been any other road besides this one.

Merlin and Freya made their way through the castle, making sure to avoid any servants or guards. He knew by heart the way to reach the physician’s chambers, his one time home. He allowed the door to open silently, and found Gaius with his back turned away, busy mixing the ingredients of a medical remedy. On the journey back, Merlin had thought of so many scenarios in which he’d greet the man who was like a father to him. But, at the last moment, they all escaped him.

“Gaius?” he said softly.

The old man turned around instantly. “Merlin! Is that really you?”

“Hello, Gaius,” Merlin said, walking over to him.

Gaius pulled him into a deep hug. “My boy... I thought I might never see you again.”

“I know,” said Merlin, a few tears falling down his cheek. “I’m sorry. You’re the last person I wanted to leave.”

“I understand why you did it, though.”

“Tell me, Gaius. Is it safe here?”

“It is, Merlin,” said Gaius, smiling. “It’s finally safe.” He then looked behind Merlin.

Merlin turned around and realized Freya was still standing in the doorway, not wanting to intrude on the reunion. He beckoned her forward. “I’d like you to officially meet Freya,” he told Gaius.

“I’ve heard so much about you,” she said. “Merlin speaks of you often.”

“I’m glad to meet you, Freya,” said Gaius. He grasped her shoulder warmly. “And I see the family grows.”

“In a few months,” she said, “you’ll have another prodigy to teach.”

“Yes,” said Gaius. “And I hope to have better luck than I did with the last one.”

“Oh, thanks,” Merlin said with mock hurt and a large grin.

“Come,” said Gaius. “You must be starved from your journey. Would you care for some breakfast?”

“Yes, please,” answered Freya.

“I think I’m going to hold off,” Merlin said. “I better go find Arthur. Get it over with, you know?”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Freya asked.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “This is something I need to do alone. You stay here with Gaius.”

“Good luck,” she told him.

–

Merlin found his way down the familiar halls towards Arthur’s chambers. He managed not to pass by any guards, which he was glad of. He noticed a young man several yards in front of him, about to enter the king’s room with a full tray of breakfast.

“I can handle that,” Merlin said, coming up to George and taking the tray from his hand.

“Merlin?” George said in surprise, though quickly regaining his composure.

“Please?” he requested.

“This is highly irregular,” George responded.

“There’ll be no trouble,” said Merlin. “I promise.”

George considered for a moment. “All right,” he said. “It happens that I still need to polish the king’s armor, anyway.” Merlin was glad that George, for all his formality, was actually a pretty decent person.

Once George was out of sight, Merlin gathered up his courage and walked straight into Arthur’s chambers.

“Rise and shine!” he announced, pulling back the window curtains to let the light inside.

“Merlin?” Arthur said, confusion in his first moments of wakefulness. “What are you... How did you get here?”

“Sire?” Merlin inquired.

“You’ve been gone for nearly a year,” the king said, all thoughts of slumber completely disappeared.

“You must have had a terrible dream, Sire,” said Merlin. “One in which you acted like a complete and utter prat, resulting in one of the worst mistakes of your life. Well, you’re awake now.”

“Merlin, I...” Arthur began before quickly changing his tone. “Wait. Hang on a minute. You have a lot of nerve!”

“Arthur?”

“You’re the one who lied to me since the moment I met you.” Arthur rose out of bed and onto his feet, his anger apparent. “You’re the one who kept important secrets from me.” He started walking forward, causing Merlin to back away. “You’re the one who took advantage of my trust.” Merlin was up against the stone wall now, nowhere else to go. Arthur kept coming closer. Merlin closed his eyes in anticipation. “You’re the one who saved my life time after time. You’ve always been there for me and I’ve always counted on you.” Merlin opened his eyes in surprise. Arthur was right next to him now, staring at him intently. “You came back,” the king said, softly.

“Had to,” said Merlin. “Who knows what kind of trouble you’d manage to get into without me to protect you?”

“Oh really?” replied Arthur.

“Yes, really,” was all Merlin could manage to respond, still reacting from the fear of moments ago.

Arthur pulled him into a deep embrace. They pulled apart a moment later, both embarrassed by the show of less than manly behavior. “Well, then...” Arthur said, clearing his throat.

“Right,” said Merlin, not sure what to do with his hands, and eventually deciding to keep them down by his sides.

“There’s a lot of catching up to do,” said Arthur. “Stories to share.”

“Oh, I’m sure there’s quite a few,” said Merlin.

“There’ll be a feast in honor of your return, of course,” said Arthur. “We can go over everything then.”

“All right,” Merlin agreed. “Look, I should be getting back to Gaius.” He turned to leave and was nearly out the door.

“Merlin,” Arthur called out to him.

“Yes?” Merlin responded, turning back to look at him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me, too.”

“It’s good to have you back,” said Arthur.

Merlin smiled. “Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

“I’m back,” announced Merlin, returning to Freya and Gaius.

“Good,” said Gaius. “You can join us to eat.”

“How did it go?” Freya asked.

“Arthur’s decided to hold a feast to celebrate my return,” he said.

“So it went well,” she said.

“Yeah, I’d say so,” he said. “Gaius?”

“Hm?” the physician replied, setting a bowl of porridge in front of the warlock, who sat down at the table beside Freya.

“Arthur seemed to know all about what I’ve done for him over the years,” said Merlin.

“I have not been inactive while you’ve been away,” said Gaius.

“I’m glad of it,” said Merlin. He paused for a moment, considering the situation, then asked, “How much does he know?”

“Everything that I know,” Gaius said, matter-of-factly.

“Everything?” Merlin repeated, uneasily.

“Well, I left out one or two incidents,” Gaius replied with a knowing smile. “Some things are just best kept secret.”

Relieved, Merlin picked up his spoon and began to eat.

–

About a half hour later, Gaius left to perform his daily rounds. Merlin and Freya stayed behind in his chambers. At one point, Gwaine stopped by for a little bit to chat, but soon had to leave for training.

“Do you want to watch the knights train?” Merlin asked Freya.

Freya liked the idea, so the three left to go outside together. Merlin and Freya watched from the side. It was nice, Merlin decided, to see Arthur and the knights all together again.

“Merlin?” a timid voice came from behind him.

Guinevere approached with a maidservant close behind her. Merlin recognized her as Edith, who worked as the royal seamstress. What she was doing here, however, he could not guess.

“Gwen!” he greeted, a huge smile on his face.

“So it’s true,” she said. “You’re back. And is this Freya?”

“I am,” Freya replied. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.”

“Please,” the queen said. “Just 'Gwen' is fine.”

“All right,” she smiled. “Gwen.”

“Oh, and this is Edith,” said Gwen, turning to the maidservant. “She’s very gifted with a needle and thread. I thought that since we’ll be holding a feast tonight, you should have a dress worthy of the occasion.”

“I couldn’t impose,” said Freya, blushing. It was still difficult for her to accept gifts from Merlin, let alone a stranger, no matter how much Freya had already heard about her.

“Please,” said Gwen. “As a token of what I hope will be a long lasting friendship.”

“Thank you,” Freya replied. “I hope so as well.” It would be nice, she thought, to have a female companion. Though she and Merlin were always honest and open with each other, there was just something different about being able to confide in someone of the same gender.

Gwen smiled. “Edith, why don’t you get started on Freya, and I’ll be along in a little bit to see how she’s fairing.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Edith said, giving a slight curtsy.

“I guess I’ll be off then,” said Freya. “I’ll see you later.”

“Have fun,” said Merlin, waving her off.

Once Edith and Freya had left, Merlin and Gwen found themselves alone, the first time in nearly a year.

“I was surprised to find out from Arthur that you had returned,” said Gwen, a tinge of sorrow in her voice. “I imagined you would have come to me yourself.”

Merlin was expecting this. “I’m sorry, Gwen,” he said. “I thought you’d be angry with me.”

“You also thought Arthur would be angry with you, though. But you faced him.”

“Yeah,” said Merlin, attempting to make light of the situation. “But he’s been angry with me loads of times. I’m used to it.” He paused, choosing his words carefully. “But you, Gwen,” he said, turning to her with a serious look on his face. “I never want to cause you pain.”

They sat in silence for a long moment.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you,” Gwen finally spoke.

“Gwen, what on earth are you talking about?” Merlin asked in confusion.

“That you didn’t feel safe enough around me to trust me with your secret,” she explained. “You must have been so lonely.”

“I was very lonely,” he told her. “Having to keep something so important to me from the people I cared about most, for them not to recognize me for who I truly am.” He sighed. “But you have nothing to apologize for. I didn’t tell you in order to protect you, otherwise I would have in a heartbeat. I mean it. Gwen, you’re very special to me, and I’m sorry if I’ve done anything to make you doubt that.”

“Oh, Merlin,” she said, holding back her tears, but not her hug. “I’m so glad to have you back.”

“I’m glad to be back,” he replied. “To be honest,” he continued in a lower tone and leaning close. “Living out in the middle of nowhere and away from civilization – I don’t know how hermits do it. It was so dull. Freya was the only thing keeping me from going completely mad.”

“I don’t know,” said Gwen, her eyes drifting towards the field where Arthur was still training his knights. “Away from prying eyes in a secluded area with the person you love. Sounds sort of lovely to me.”

“Well, when you put it that way...” he said. He patted her hand tenderly. “You have a good heart, Gwen. Never change.”

“I should be going,” she said. “I have to oversee the preparations for a very special feast.”

“So I hear,” he said.

“You deserve it, Merlin.”

“Thank you.”

Gwen chuckled to herself. “Did you ever imagine when we first met that this is where we’d be now?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head.

“Me the Queen of Camelot, and you the Court Sorcerer.”

“Court Sorcerer?” Merlin repeated, his bewilderment apparent.

Gwen’s face went pale. “Oh, please don’t tell me I’ve spoiled the surprise. Arthur really didn’t tell you?”

“He really didn’t.”

“You won’t tell anyone I told you?” she pleaded, a look of worry on her face.

“No one will ever know,” he promised her.

“I better leave now,” she said, biting her lower lip. She started to walk back towards the castle.

“All right,” he chuckled. “Goodbye, Gwen.”

“Goodbye, Merlin.”

–

Later that afternoon, Merlin and Freya found each other again.

“Come with me, Merlin,” she said, wrapping her arm in his. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“It’s a surprise,” she responded with a sly grin.

They walked through the palace halls, this time not trying to hide themselves. They were stopped several times by both knights and servants alike, wishing them well and glad of their return. They walked further, and Merlin realized where they were going.

“This is where you once kept me safe,” said Freya, once they had reached their destination in one of the coves in the catacombs beneath the citadel.

“It feels like so long ago,” said Merlin.

“A lot has happened since then,” she agreed. She held his hand to beckon him to walk with her further. “And over here,” she continued, “Was our first kiss.”

“You should be careful here,” Merlin warned.

“Why?” asked Freya, becoming concerned.

“They say history has a tendency to repeat itself,” he explained. He then captured her lips with his. They pressed into each other, enjoying their passion.

When they finally pulled apart, Freya told him, smiling, “I’ll have to bear that in mind.”

–

They walked hand in hand back to Gaius’ chambers, smiling and whispering to each other.

“And where have you been off hiding?” asked Arthur, who was coming towards them.

“Um, the tavern?” Merlin offered.

“The tavern?” Arthur repeated in disbelief, folding his arms.

“Yes,” said Merlin, nodding as though that would confirm his answer.

Arthur, deciding not to push the subject, then turned to Freya. “I was hoping to find you.”

“Sire?” she inquired.

“I wish to apologize,” he explained. “You trusted me, and I let you down.”

“It’s all right,” she told him. “I forgave you long ago.”

“Really?” he asked.

“You are the Once and Future King,” she told him. “Though you deceived me, I knew that I could still trust in your destiny.”

“Gaius told me a bit about this destiny of mine,” Arthur replied. He looked towards Merlin. “You really had that much faith in me the entire time?”

“The truth?” he said. “I thought at first they must have been talking about another Arthur, it couldn’t possibly be you. Such a prat.”

“Merlin...”

“But,” he continued. “I watched you grow into a fair and merciful man, the ruler this kingdom deserved. I served you devotedly all those years, and I never once wavered in my belief in you.”

“And, in return, I mistreated you,” said Arthur. “You’re a better man than I.”

“Well, that’s true,” said Merlin, trying to hide his smile.

“I’m going to let that slide,” Arthur said, frowning slightly, realizing he was no longer in a position to punish his friend with an endless list of chores. “Seeings how fair and merciful I am.”

“A very wise decision, my lord,” Merlin replied.

“ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur growled in disapproval.

“Right. Sorry.”

“Go on, then,” Arthur said, dismissing the couple. After all, it wouldn’t do to fight now. “We’ve all a feast to prepare for.”

“Looking forward to it,” said Merlin.

–

“Merlin,” Arthur muttered through gritted teeth. “Would you stop fidgeting?”

“Sorry,” said Merlin, turning around so that he was sitting properly again. “It’s just that I’ve never been to one of these things from this perspective. Usually, I’d be standing in a corner with a drink pitcher.”

The feast was held in the great hall. Arthur sat in the center with Gwen to his left and Merlin to his right. Freya sat on the other side of Merlin. They were surrounded by knights and nobles.

“Just relax, all right?” Arthur told him.

“I am relaxed,” Merlin protested.

“Merlin?” Freya whispered, leaning in next to him. “I feel like everyone’s staring at me.”

“They just can’t get over how beautiful you look,” he whispered back in reply. The truth was that she looked absolutely lovely in a deep blue and gold gown that reminded one of the sea at dusk. Some of the knights also happened to take notice.

Freya giggled, and that never failed to make Merlin happy.

Arthur stood up and held his goblet, calling for everyone’s attention. “I first met Merlin,” he said, beginning his speech, “all those years ago when he noticed me being less than chivalrous to a servant and decided to stand up to me. He called me a whole manner of things, which, come to think of it, were a lot nicer than the things you’ve since refered to me as.”

“Well, I didn’t know you then,” said Merlin.

“ _Mer_ lin...”

“Shut up?”

“You got it,” said Arthur. “Now where was I? Oh yes. I once told Merlin that if I wasn’t royalty, we might have been friends. But oh how wrong I was. He is my friend, more than that even. What person who is merely a friend would do what he has done? He has put his own life on the line for me time and time again. He has stayed by my side even when battling the most dangerous threats to the kingdom. He is also, and this was a real shock, very good at giving advice. Throughout the years, he has helped me become a better person, and a better king. So this is why I now stand before you today: to repay the kindness done to me by my friend. Merlin, I henceforth appoint you as one of my top advisors to the title of Court Sorcerer.”

“You really mean it?” Merlin asked.

“It was either this or Court Jester,” replied Arthur. Then, more seriously, he said, “Of course I mean it.”

“Thank you, Arthur,” he said. “But isn’t magic still technically outlawed in Camelot?”

“I wish to rescind the law,” said the king. “I’ll require your aid as to the best course to do so. You’ll report to me tomorrow so we can discuss the situation further.”

“You can count on it,” said Merlin, flashing a wide smile.

“Three cheers for Merlin,” Gwaine exclaimed.

“Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray!” cried everyone in the room.

“Speech!” Gwaine called out. Some of the other knights joined in the request.

“All right, all right.” Merlin stood up. “When King Uther first hired me as his son’s manservant, I thought it was the worst thing in the world. What was meant to be a reward, I could only see as a punishment. I didn’t believe Gaius when he said to me, ‘You never know, it might be fun.’ Turns out, it wasn’t too bad. I mean, yeah, I was running around after Arthur, polishing his boots, repairing his armor, mucking out the stables, and all the while making sure he didn’t get himself killed... I mean, seriously, how did you manage to survive so long before meeting me? It’s astounding.”

“I assume there’s a point to your ramblings?” said Arthur.

“The point is that,” said Merlin, “Despite it all, you were right, Gaius. It was fun. Well, I suppose that’s all I have to say.” He then sat down again. He then quickly stood back up and raised his goblet. “Oh, yes. Cheers!”

“Cheers!” everyone replied.

Merlin sat down again, and Freya leaned over to him. “I’m proud of you,” she told him.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Future generations will remember this,” she told him. “They will remember how you and Arthur brought peace to the land. They will recall your magic as the power which stems from goodness and love. This is what you’ve been working towards for every sacrifice and every hard decision you had to make.”

“I know,” said Merlin. “It feels strange, but I’d be more than happy to get used to it. I’m glad you’re by my side.”

Freya smiled. “Me, too.”

“We have nothing to fear any more,” Merlin told her.

“But, Merlin,” Freya said. “I was not afraid. I’ve always known I could trust you to protect me.”

“I love you, Freya,” he said.

“I love you, too, Merlin,” she replied.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

“O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes!” Merlin called out. He and Arthur stood together in the clearing in the forest outside the gates of Camelot.

After a few moments, the dragon swooped down and landed in front of them, bowing low.

“Arthur,” said Merlin. “I’d like you to meet Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah, this is King Arthur.”

Arthur stood tall and still, though he was obviously nervous. It took a lot of willpower to remember not to automatically reach for his sword. “Yes, ahem, hello.”

Kilgharrah smiled. “I have waited many years to see Emrys and the Once and Future King stand side by side.”

“It’s an auspicious day,” said Merlin.

“Indeed it is, Young Warlock.”

“I have rescinded the ban on magic,” Arthur told him.

“The ancient prophesies are coming true,” said Kilgharrah. “Albion is now entering a reign of peace and prosperity. Come here, Merlin, let me look at you.” Merlin stepped forward, and allowed himself to fall under the scrutiny of the dragon. “How much you have grown since we first met, and how much you have done to prepare King Arthur for his reign. You have faced your destiny head on, and you have succeeded. All that you have dreamed of building has come to pass. It has been my privilege to know you, Young Warlock.”

“And you, Kilgharrah,” Merlin said. “I could never have accomplished any of it without your guidance. Thank you. But...”

“Yes, Young Warlock?”

“But what happens now?” he asked.

“The story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men,” Kilgharrah replied.

“And our futures?” inquired Arthur.

“The future is whatever you make of it. So choose wisely, as I know you shall. Farewell.” With that said, Kilgharrah rose up and flew away, leaving Merlin and Arthur to walk the journey back to Camelot together.

 


End file.
